We All Fall Down
by Neoshipper
Summary: UPDATED- CHAPTER 4 Jareth-Sarah “What’s happening to me?” She wailed as she fought to stay awake. Then, as suddenly as it all happened, it stopped. Sarah, too weak to move or think, feeling drained and dazed, passed out, welcoming the darkness.
1. Chapter One

AN: With all the other stories I have started and out, you'd think I'd finish a couple before putting out a new story. But no, I don't ^-^ I've had a few ideas for Labyrinth's stories, but all that stray far to close to many of the other stories out there (example: Sarah doesn't make it in time and she trades herself for Toby. Or Karen accidentally wished Sarah into the Labyrinth). 

As you can see, very repetitive. I've scrapped together all my ideas, and was able to piece together a story. It'll sound like the usual (Sarah's losing her memories of the Labyrinth and they need her to save it). But I've been thinking long and hard and have been able to find a few plot turns and twist. Hopefully it will suffice ^-^

Summary: As Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth fade by the force of an unknown enemy, so does the Labyrinth. Being the first to defeat the Labyrinth, Sarah has more power over it than even the Goblin King himself. When it withers and dies, so does the entire Underground and Sarah with it. Can Jareth not only remind Sarah of her time in the Labyrinth, but can they stop the ancient evil that's lurking? And more importantly, can Sarah survive long enough to try?

That up there is the summary in a nutshell, though not nearly as good ^-^ I have a bunch of good ideas and twists. So hopefully you'll give it a shot ^-^

@-----)-----

**_"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down" _**

He watched the young woman hungrily from his place in the dark. It was his secret place, both his curse and sanctuary. For no one could come in and disturb him, no one could stop him from what he was about to do. But he could not leave either. He was trapped, his soul and very being chained to this spot. And so he waited and watched. 

He watched the girl bustle about a cheerily painted room, carrying boxes and bags from one spot to another. She tripped clumsily over something on the floor. Was this really the girl he had been searching for? With most of his powers sealed and locked away, it was hard to tell. It had taken him six long years to finally narrow down the choices to this mortal. And he was highly suspicious and doubtful. 

Reaching out cautiously with his mind, he brushed against her aura. It flared to life and attacked, her aura, unknown to her, wrapping him in its' coils, protecting her from harm. With a snarl, he ripped himself back to reality. Back to his cave. 

Lying breathless on the floor, he was sure of it. This was the girl he had been searching for. The soul of the Labyrinth was woven into this girl, a tangling knot that would be impossible to extract. The strong sense of domination almost gagged him. She was, indeed, the only one to defeat the Labyrinth and its' king. He hissed at the mere thought of the Goblin King. It was because of him he was in this predicament in the first place. 

Turning his attention back to the magic-enhanced puddle that held the image of the young girl, he smirked. His years of agony would soon finally come to an end, and he would take back what was rightfully his. 

He touched the puddle with his finger and it rippled, the image becoming distorted before finally fading. Calling together the last of his powers, he began to weave a web, one filled with promises of destruction and sorrow. Soon, he thought. 

-----(-----@

"That's the last one! Thanks for all your help!" Sarah took the box from the man standing in the door. He seemed about to protest, but Sarah had already turned away and strode further into the room. 

"Not a problem." He tipped his baseball hat and winked charmingly. Sarah stifled a giggle and fished a crisp twenty out of her back pocket. 

"Should ya' need me, Ma'am..." He said, accepting the bill and quickly stuffing it into his own pocket. 

"I'll call." Sarah winked and shut the door as he left, laughing to himself. She heard the heavy clunk of his boots fade down the hallway, and then there was silence. 

"I'll call…" 

Sarah mused, eyes clouding at a child-hood memory. It had been six long, difficult years, but somehow she had made it. After her return from the Labyrinth, everything changed. Or maybe it was just her. 

_'Grow up.'_ Her Step-mother had said_. 'You're too old to believe in these childish fantasies.' _

And for a while, Sarah almost believed her. Maybe she _was_ childish. Maybe it _was_ all just a dream. But something irked her constantly, telling her it wasn't all a dream. That her journey had been real. And then there was that faint voice, someone, or something, calling to her. Crying out. 

After she had graduated high school, Sarah applied for a well-known acting school: and was shot down. She had been devastated, but quickly buried her hurt under stubborn pride. After her rejection, Karen began to nag. 

_'When are you going to get a life, Sarah? Are you still hung up on those dreams? This is life Sarah, deal with it. Shouldn't you move out now?'_

The last had stung the most. But once again, she hid her battered heart behind a smile and agreed to look for her own place. The best she could come up with, and afford, was a small apartment located a few blocks away from her, no, her _parent's_, house. 

Sarah had little that would help her survive in her new apartment, but nonetheless, she packed up her belongings and stuffed them into her car. She had hired the young man to help her carry the boxes because he was standing outside the apartment complex and he seemed friendly enough. 

_'Things aren't always what they seem.'_ She chided herself for being stupid and for trusting a complete stranger. She could just imagine what Karen would say. _'Have you learned nothing? What if he robbed you? Or beat you? You stupid girl!' _

"But that's how I've survived for so long. Toby wouldn't be here today if I didn't get help. Everyone who helped me…" Sarah murmured to herself. It had been so long since she had last spoken with her friends. She missed Hoggle and Ludo, and Sir Didymus and Ambrocious. And she had called. Many times. 

"They never answer…" She felt tears well into her eyes, clouding her vision. She had called numerous times, but each time it was the same. She would be met with her reflection in the mirror, staring sadly back at herself. Her friends' refusal (or at least she thought it was refusal), had hurt the most. She could live without going to an acting school. She could live without Karen. But she didn't want to, _couldn't_, live without her friends. 

"It's no use living in the past." She mumbled, angrily wiping at her eyes. Yes, it was useless. If they didn't want to answer, it was their decision. She supposed she had been a spoiled brat when she met them all. Maybe that was why they never came. 

"I don't have time to think like this. I've got to start unpacking." Sarah scolded herself for slacking off and picked up the box next to her feet. After stepping over a few stacks of boxes and bags, she was able to make her way to the couch. Plopping down, she set the box at her feet. 

A shrill ringing broke the silence of the room and made Sarah jump. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. 

"Hello?"

"Sar bear!" 

"What's up, Jenn?" Sarah relaxed against the back of the couch, clearly relieved to hear from her friend. Jenn, unlike herself, was very bubbly and spontaneous, and was the only one who knew how to pull Sarah out of her "bad moods". 

"Not much chica, did you move into your new house yet?"

"First off, it's not a house, it's an apartment. And yes I did. I just have to unpack." 

"House, apartment, whatever." Jenn paused, which normally was not a good thing. Every time there was a pause, it meant she was scheming. 

"Jenn, what are you-"

"I'll come over and help!" 

"What?" Sarah's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Working was not something Jenn did. And this, she realized glancing around the room, was definitely work. A lot of work. 

"I said I'll help you. Just gimmie your address…"

"Are you sure? It's a lot of stuff to unpack…"

"God, Sarah! Yes! That's what friends are for!" Jenn exclaimed, exasperated. Sarah laughed, both happy and relieved to have some company. 

"You're a lifesaver."

"Don't go gettin' all mushy on me now, Sarah. Just give me your address."

Sarah laughed again but quickly gave her directions only after pulling the sheet with her address from her pants pocket. 

"I'll be there soon!" 

And then Sarah was left with a dial tone. Shaking her head, she ended the call. Jenn had the habit of ending calls without the other person knowing. Luckily, Sarah had gotten used to it, so she normally didn't end up rambling on and on to air. 

"I guess I should get started." Sarah looked around in dismay. This would take at least two or three hours to go through and put away. And even after that, she still had to go shopping for food and other necessities. It was going to be a long day. 

@-----)-----

The man worked hurriedly, gnarled fingers weaving in and out as he wove his web. Sweat gathered at his brow as he concentrated, the tip of his tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth. His fingers worked nimbly, but clumsily. He had to hurry. There was not much time. Soon. 

-----(-----@

"Sar bear! Let me in!" Came a voice followed by pounding on Sarah's door. Sarah winced, wondering how many of her new neighbors would appreciate such a loud visitor. None, she decided as she made her way to the door. 

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" Sarah replied, laughing. She could almost see Jenn's reaction as she stopped banging on the door. 

"Okay, that was really cheesy, Sarah. Now c'mon, let me in!"

"All right! All right!" Sarah unhooked the latch and opened the door. Jenn stared back at her, smoky eyes suspicious. 

"What?" Sarah giggled and backed away, allowing her friend to enter. Jenn shook her head, her curls bouncing. 

"You're a dork."

"Takes one to know one." Sarah teased. Jenn just smiled and took her time admiring her friends' new living space. 

The apartment was small, but that was to be expected with Sarah's low budget. The walls were a crisp celery green that rivaled the dark oak colored floor. There were three doors that led to a bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen respectively. 

"Cute. Not my style, but cute." Jenn nodded in approval. Sarah smiled. It wasn't her fantasy castle or a Victorian mansion, but it would do. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Jenn hurdled over a box and practically threw herself on the couch. Sarah rolled her eyes and followed, somewhat less enthused. 

@-----)-----

It was a good two hours later before Sarah and Jenn were finished unpacking. Thankfully, the apartment had come with some shelves and a desk to put her things in. They had moved her couch into position in front of the TV and were now collapsed on it. 

"I'm beat!" Jenn exclaimed, letting her head fall so it was resting on the back of the couch. Sarah nodded wordlessly in agreement. It had been a lot of work, but she had expected it. 

"Say, what's that? Don't tell me we forgot a box!" Jenn whined as she pointed to a brown cardboard box lying in a corner. Sarah glanced at it and groaned. 

"It's another box we forgot." Despite her aching muscles, Sarah managed to push herself off the couch and stumble to the box. She exaggerated a moan as she hauled it over to the couch before flopping back down. 

"It's not too big, shouldn't be bad." She reasoned, pulling back the lid. What was inside made her gasp and her eyes well up with tears. 

"What? What is it?" Jenn leaned in to get a closer look. Sarah didn't notice as she reached in and withdrew a small red book. Jenn raised an eyebrow and quickly snatched it away. 

"Hey! Be careful with that!" 

"The Labyrinth." Jenn deepened her voice in an attempt to sound dramatic. Sarah rolled her eyes and reached for the book, but Jenn held it just out of her grasp. 

"It's all beaten up, why save this piece of junk?" 

"It's not junk!" Sarah swiped the book and cradled it protectively to her chest. Indeed it was very worn. The elegant golden script on the cover was faded and flaking off. A bottom cover corner was bent, a small white crease visible. Upon opening the book, it was noticed that the pages were thin and ready to fall out, obvious signs that the book had been well loved and read. They were slightly yellowed, but were not so much that the fine-printed text was unreadable. 

Inside on the cover of the book was Sarah's name written in a clumsy script-type font. Sarah gently traced her fingers over her name. She had written that when she had first received the book, a present from her mother before she got up and left. 

"You really like that thing, huh?" Jenn asked, eyes softening slightly. She knew very well that Sarah was always reading faerie tales. When she had first met her back in high school, Sarah's face was buried in a book. Come to think of it, it was this _book_. 

"What's that about anyway?"

"Huh?" Sarah stopped staring at the faded cover and glanced up, startled by the sudden interruption. 

"What's it about?" Jenn nodded towards the book in her friends' hands. Sarah glanced down as if just realizing it was there. 

"Oh! Well, it's a play….A young girl wishes her brother away to the Goblin King and has thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth. If she doesn't, her brother will become a goblin."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sarah frowned, confused. Jenn threw her hands up in exasperation. 

"Did the girl win or what!?" 

"Oh! I didn't think you liked this kind of stuff." Sarah smiled wryly. Jenn shrugged and pulled a piece of gum out her pocket. She offered it to Sarah, who politely refused, before popping the stick in her mouth. 

"The girl did win….But…Only after the Goblin King tried to convince her to stay. He offered her…Her dreams….Everything she could ever want. He…He even offered her himself…And she had been so terribly foolish, so damn blind!" Sarah angrily clutched the arm of the couch, eliciting a wide-eyed stare from Jenn. She had never seen Sarah act like this! 

"Sarah?"

"She could have had everything….She could have gotten away from her Step-mother, her little brother. She could have escaped from the pain of her mother abandoning her for an acting career!"

"S-Sarah! Why are you acting like this? It's just a play!"

"No, it's not just a play! I was that girl! It was me!" 

A pregnant pause filled the room. Sarah leaned forward, allowing her hair to shield her face from view. Jenn, concerned, scooted next to her friend and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sar bear…Are you feeling all right?" 

"I'm fine. Y-you're right, it's just a play, I guess…I guess I just wish that girl was me."

"Oh Sarah…" Jenn's eyes softened as she lightly embraced her friend in a hug. Sarah smiled sadly and sniffled. 

"I'm okay, really. Just….Stressed, overwhelmed. It'll pass." She placed the book back in the box and closed the lid before standing. 

"I'll deal with that later, you can go now. Thanks for all your help."

Jenn nodded and headed towards the door. Had it been another situation, she would have felt hurt that her friend had asked her to leave. Instead, she stopped at the door and smiled sadly back at Sarah. 

"If you need anymore help or just wanna talk, you can call me later. You take care now….Okay?" 

Sarah nodded mutely and offered half a smile. She knew Jenn was not convinced as she shut the door. 

"Why did I do that?" Sarah moaned, resting her head against the wall. It was foolish to bring it up. Especially because she knew no one would believe her. 

But that didn't take back what she said. _'What's said is said.' _The voice she so longed to hear again shamelessly lingered in her mind. 

What she had just told her friend was the truth. She _was _young and naïve. She _had _passed up her dreams. But more importantly, she had left _him_. 

The Goblin King was constantly on her mind, though she tried to bury him deep among her bad childhood memories. She wondered, did she love him? It was impossible to know. Impossible to ever find out. Her heart ached at the thought. She would never see him again. 

"Stop wallowing in self-pity, Sarah." She scolded herself and pushed away from the wall. Grabbing her coat and wallet, she headed out the door to get some groceries. She wouldn't last long without them. 

-----(-----@

It was finished. Between his hands he held a web large enough to shield part of his face. The web was not that of a fine silk, but magic. Yes, the strings were all magic. They glittered and shined, sparkling as if touched by light. 

Carefully, so as not to break it, he looped the ends on a small wooden loom he had produced with the very last of his magic. He was exhausted, his complexion pale and his skin sweaty and sticky. He had exerted his power to its' limit. Whatever power he had was now gone, used to produce his last hope of salvation. If this didn't work, he was out of luck. 

He pulled a pin out of his pocket and pricked his finger. Silently, he watched the blood swell into a small droplet. Turning his palm over, he let the drop lengthen, then thin as it fell onto the web. 

The web flared to life, sparks stinging his eyes, but he continued to watch. What had started out as one small drop was now traveling quickly along the fine web. It turned and twisted until it gathered at the center, the whole web glistening a deep red. 

There was just one final step. His voice hushed, he began to mutter an incantation, a spell he remembered from many hundreds of years ago. 

**__**

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered

You fought and you conquered, you created and you destroyed

But all your plans were for nought

Sickness

Doubt

Fear

Forgetfulness

Anger

Discord

Trouble

These are thy new companions

Soon you will pay for tormenting me

As your world falls down

It was done. There was no turning back. Now all that remained was to wait and watch. Watch as his tangled web took effect. 

@-----)-----

Sarah groaned as she hoisted four large shopping bags up the stairs to her apartment. It was just her luck that the elevator should break and that she happened to live on the fifth floor. 

Out of breath, she fumbled with her key until it slipped soundly into her door. Pushing it open and using her leg to hold the door, she went inside. 

It was quiet, and Sarah knew immediately that she would not enjoy her new "house". She yearned for noise and chatter. The simple things that she once hated: Toby's crying, dishes clanking, muted talks. All that met her was dead silence. 

Sarah feared two things in life, both of which she was faced with again and again. Rejection and being alone. 

"I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." She muttered, placing the bags of food in the kitchen. She would deal with them later, she decided as a sudden weariness took hold of her. Sarah made her way to her room and quickly changed into a pair of cotton pajamas.

Pain suddenly ripped through her body and she cried out, stumbling. Her knees, suddenly weak, forced her to lean against the wall for support. The pain vanished abruptly, but in its' place followed nausea. Quickly, she crawled to the bathroom, unable to stand on her legs. 

She was able to make it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. Moaning, dazed and confused, she rested her head against the cool tile floor. She shivered, both cold and hot at the same time. What was wrong with her? What was happening? 

The room spun in an array of colors that she knew her bathroom was not, and she quickly closed her eyes. Knowing that something was terribly wrong, Sarah forced herself to her hands and knees, every muscle in her body crying out in protest. After a few blind attempts, she was able to flush the toilet and drag herself to her feet. 

Using the wall for support, she slowly made her way to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone off the bed. Her vision blurred, then came back into focus as she numbly fought to dial the number she needed. 

A sudden stab of pain in her head caused her to scream and tumble to the floor, wrapping her arms protectively around her body. Sarah curled into a ball and sobbed. 

"What's happening to me?" She wailed as she fought to stay awake. Then, as suddenly as it all happened, it stopped. Sarah, too weak to move or think, feeling drained and dazed, passed out, welcoming the darkness. 

-----(-----@

AN: Wow, this was a whooping eight pages! I never write this much for a chapter, but I got so wrapped up in it all ^-^ I had originally wrote this out on paper, but changed it drastically. 

I hope it was all right! The shady 'he' character will be introduced later in the story. And our favorite Goblin King will make his grand entrance in the next chapter! ^-^ All I ask is for a few reviews in return! Feedback always makes me happy ^-^ 

Review Please!

**NOTE** The incantation that the "shady guy" used was a mix of Labyrinth quotes, a few of my own words, and "The Modern Witchcraft Spellbook" by Anna Riva (whose original incantation was based on a spell for an enemy)

Started July 2003

~Neoshipper~


	2. Chapter Two

AN: David Bowie was number 147 on VH1's 200 pop idol countdown! W00t! ^-^ I was so HAPPY! ^-^ Though he deserved to be number one ^-~ And who the hell did Avril think she was? She pronounced his name wrong!!!!!! ::fumes:: 

Anyway, nuff of that. Anyone on for a little Sarah/Jareth reunion? I know I am! ^-^

@-----)-----

Jareth, sprawled very un-king like in his throne, watched idly as his goblins pranced around the room. They were the normal batch of simpering idiots, he decided. Normal. Something this place had never been. Even more so after his defeat. 

Sarah Williams was truly the only person, a mere mortal child, to defeat him, King of the Goblins. He cursed and slammed a fist down on the arm-rest, startling the few goblins smart enough to notice. 

The Labyrinth was not just some maze that was to be beaten in order to win back a child. It was more. So much more. It was a test. One that all except Sarah had failed. 

When Sarah had beaten the Labyrinth, she had unknowingly made a pact. A pact so strong that it alone kept the Underground alive. By defeating him, she was granted half of nearly everything he had worked so hard for. By all rights this castle was half hers'. As was the throne and half of his Fae magic. He cursed her for taking away part of himself, and cursed her a second time for not even realizing she had that power. And he cursed himself for being so foolishly in love with her. 

There was only one thing that belonged to Sarah completely. The Labyrinth. Unknowingly, she alone was the key to holding up the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth, though not the only "kingdom" in the Underground, was the heart of everything down below. It thrived and lived, just as any normal living thing. And if the heart was to be stopped, then the rest of the Underground would perish. As would the keeper of the Labyrinth. 

Jareth shuddered at the thought. That was part of the reason he had tried so desperately to stop her from saying those words. He had bribed and begged and offered her her dreams! If anything were to happen to Sarah, even in her own world, all would be lost. The Goblin King ran an agitated hand through his unruly blonde hair. 

His thoughts were momentarily diverted when he heard a loud crash from outside his castle. Frowning, he made his way past the goblins, kicking a few as he went, and settled at the window. There was a distant sound, almost like a wave, that drew nearer, the entire Underground shaking. Dishes and cups clattered to the floor behind him, but Jareth was too intent on the commotion outside to notice. 

"What in the Underground?" His brows knit in confusion as an invisible wave crashed into the Labyrinth walls and kept going until it plowed into the castle. Jareth stumbled, but kept a firm grip on the windowsill. His goblins were not as lucky. 

It was gone, leaving an eerie silence in its' place. Jareth squinted, looking around for any damage. There was none really, besides some debris from the castle walls. He frowned, noticing something very disturbing. The Labyrinth walls received most of the damage, cracks and pieces of brick littering the surrounding ground. He let out a string of curses in Goblin and quickly made his way out of the throne room. There was only one explanation for this disturbance. Sarah. 

Jareth entered a chamber where he could be left alone to concentrate. It would be difficult to get his destination without being called upon, he realized. He placed a gloved hand on the mirror in front of him, one of the few objects in this room. Closing his eyes, he conjured an image of Sarah, how he remembered her. Long chocolate colored hair, fierce brown eyes and an attitude. The mirror rippled, and an image of a strange building appeared. 

"That's not where she was before." Jareth muttered in confusion. Shaking it off, he closed his eyes again and willed for himself to be in her presence. The mirror sparked and the image quickly faded, leaving nothing behind but the Goblin King's reflection. 

"Why isn't it working?" He growled, frustrated. He knew it would be hard attempting to will himself Aboveground, but nothing like this had ever occurred. Unless…

"She said the words." Jareth realized in both dismay and anger. Of course he wouldn't be able to will himself to her, he had no power over her! He fought the urge to smash the mirror and hurried to the only window in the room. If he couldn't reach her through the mirror, then he'd just have to fly there. 

Quickly transforming, Jareth left the castle, wings flapping rapidly. It was tiring, but he finally made it to the portal between both worlds. He dove for it; and was knocked back with such force that he spun a few times and nearly crashed. Shrieking, Jareth attempted once more for entry. It was hopeless, someone, or something did not want him Aboveground. 

Testily, he landed before the portal and transformed back into himself. Standing before the entrance with his hands on his hips, he frowned. Something was not right. Even though Sarah had said the words, Jareth should have been able to travel Aboveground. He had used this portal many times since his defeat, so why wasn't it working now?

"You havin' trouble gettin' through too, eh?" 

Jareth spun on his heel and stared at the elderly man before him. Silently, he nodded. What did this guy mean 'too?'

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to tip you into the Bog of Eternal Stench?" He hissed, noticing the old man was not going to speak again. The man did not look fearful, but chuckled instead. 

"I will explain… I assume you know that this had been open a few months ago?" At Jareth's nod, the man continued. "I came by here a few weeks ago, sent on an errand and all, and found this here barrier in my way." He tapped his cane against what could be assumed as a large, clear wall. Jareth frowned. He wasn't the only one who couldn't get through. 

He cursed in Goblin, earning a raised eyebrow from the old man. 

"I'd say that you're need to go above is very strong." The man said, noting the frown on Jareth's face. Jareth nodded, still studying the barrier. 

"Being the Goblin King, you would be able to get Aboveground through one way…"

"What is it?" Jareth turned to look at the man beside him. He smiled up toothlessly, and the Goblin King grimaced. 

"If that girl were to call on you, you'd be granted the power to return to the above."

"And what reason would she have to call on me?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. Sarah had no reason to call for him, nor would she want to. 

"You can enter her dreams. It is night up above now. If you hurry, you'll be able to communicate with her."

"Through her dreams?" Was this man senile? He seemed sure of himself. And what did Jareth have to lose? Without so much as a goodbye, the Goblin King was transformed and flying to his castle. 

As soon as he landed back in the room he had left from, Jareth produced a crystal. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the girl he planned to reach. He was quite pleased with himself as he felt the crystal heat in the palm of his hand. Leaving his body, his spirit entered Sarah's dream. 

-----(-----@

She was lost, alone, and confused. Sarah looked around for an escape, somewhere to retreat to. She was frightened. 

The darkness around her spun and became white, crystals and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She was in a ballroom! Looking down in confusion, Sarah noticed the change in her clothing too. What had once been a pair of old pajamas had changed into a beautiful, flowing, white gown. Her hair was soft and pooled around her shoulders, ribbons and flowers decorating her hair. 

She knew this place! She could never forget the haunting pair of mis-matched eyes staring back at her. 

"Sarah."

Sarah spun towards the voice, and her breath caught in her throat. The Goblin King stood before her, transparent, but still there. He was wearing the deep blue frock coat and ruffly shirt he had when they had danced that night in the Labyrinth. 

"Y-you…"

"Dance with me." He whispered, slowly approaching her. She was startled at the sudden request, but made no move to pull away when he took one of her hands in his. Hesitating, Sarah slid her free hand up to his shoulder. Silently, they moved, no music to be their guide, just the soft tapping of heels on a marble floor. 

"Sarah, I need for you to call me back."

"Call you back!?" She looked at him, bewildered. What was he planning? She shook her head, eyes suddenly fearful. 

"I do not wish to harm you, nor take anything from you, Sarah. I merely need to check on you."

"Check on me?" Sarah felt stupid for continuing to repeat part of his sentences, but he didn't seem to mind. What did he mean check on her? She was fine! And this was a dream anyway, right?

"Sarah, there is much to explain, but that can all be done later. Right now the only way I can go to the Aboveground is through you. All you need to know is that if I do not get there soon, your life, as well as my-_your_ Labyrinth, will be in danger."

Sarah said nothing as she let the words settle in her mind. She was so confused! She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying anymore, she was slowly slipping away. She was waking up! 

"Sarah! Just do it! Please?" 

The plea startled Sarah into listening. Eyes wide, she watched, as he too faded, his eyes burning into hers'. 

@-----)-----

Sarah awoke to a throbbing ache that spread through her entire body. She moaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. Through half-lidded eyes she looked around, confused. She was on the floor, she realized with a start. 

"What…What in the world happened?" She stood, legs shaking, and grabbed the side of the bed to help her stand. Slowly, she made her way into her kitchen. 

"Strange…I…What are the groceries doing out?" Sarah peered into the bags and grimaced. More than half of this would have to be thrown away now after being out all night. After disposing of the necessary and putting away the rest, she moved into the living room and fell back onto the couch. 

"What happened yesterday?" She whispered. It was hazy, but slowly everything came back to her. She had been in such pain, and even vomited in the toilet. She shuddered, suddenly remembering what had swept through her. But why had it happened? She had just had a doctor check up a few months ago and everything had been fine. 

"And that dream, it was so real." Sarah glanced down at her hand, the one he had been holding in her dream. She could still feel his lingering touch, the soft press of his hand on the swell of her hip. 

What had he meant "call him"? Was something really that terrible in the Underground? And why was she in danger? 

"My Labyrinth…I wonder why he called it that." Sarah sighed, realizing this was getting her no where. The only way she would find answers was to call on the Goblin King. But did she really want to? Would he even answer? Was her dream even real? 

No, she decided, shaking her head firmly. She was just going crazy. The Goblin King was not talking to her through her dreams. And she was fine, she just had the 24 hour bug. She felt better already. Satisfied with her reasoning, Sarah laid back on the couch and flipped on the TV. 

-----(-----@

Jareth paced back and forth, the heel of his boots tapping noisily against the stone. Why hadn't she called? He cursed, knowing that he didn't have enough time to try to convince her. And it was day Aboveground now, would he have to wait until later to enter her dreams again?

He growled, frustrated. Would Sarah get to him on time? Would something happen to her before she even got the chance to call upon him? 

The thought of Sarah hurt made Jareth feel suddenly sick and weary. He shook the feelings away and continued pacing, cursing softly. 

@-----)-----

Sarah clicked off the TV and stretched her arms above her head. She hadn't realized she had been watching TV for at least three hours! Sighing, knowing she had work to do, she stood. 

Feeling a little light-headed, she stumbled towards the bedroom. She had just reached her room when something wrapped around her heart and squeezed. Gasping for air, Sarah collapsed to the floor, eyes wide. She choked and clutched her sides, trying to stop the squeezing pain in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. She was going to die!

Sarah whimpered and forced herself to fight it. But it hurt. It hurt so much, and with it she could feel something move in her mind, something foreign. As if shifting through her thoughts. 

She only had one choice. Only one person she knew might be able to help her if what he had told her was true. Through her tears and shortened breath, she cried out. 

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away…Right now!" When nothing happened, no scattering of goblins or the beating of wings, Sarah panicked. What if she was wrong? What if it was just a dream?

She shuddered and cried out as another wave of pain wracked through her body and settled in her mind. She knew something was in her head, sorting through her memories as if they were its' own. 

A window burst open and Sarah could barely make out someone standing in her room through her tears. She opened her mouth but was only able to scream when she felt as if something was torn from her mind. 

-----(-----@

Jareth cursed himself once again for not explaining everything in detail to Sarah through her dream. He had no doubts that she thought she was crazy for having such a dream. A sudden rumbling interrupted his thoughts and he cursed. 

"Dammit Sarah! Call for me!" 

As if on cue, he heard a faint voice, one he recognized even after it had been so long. 

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away…Right now!"

Without a second thought, he willed himself to her. But he was not prepared for what he saw before him when he arrived. 

A young woman was curled on the floor, body trembling fiercely as she hugged herself. His breath caught in his throat as cloudy brown eyes gazed back at him. Through the pain and tears, he saw a flash of recognition. She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she screamed. 

"Sarah!" Overcome with unknown emotions, the Goblin King kneeled next to the woman on the floor and gently lifted her into his arms. He quickly moved to the bed a few steps away and laid her down on top of the blankets. 

She was deathly white, he noticed, sweat running down her face as she grit her teeth. Her hand clutched her pajama top in a white-knuckled grasp, right above her heart. Jareth panicked. 

"Sarah, you have to tell me what's wrong."

If she heard him, she didn't acknowledge it, withering in pain from something he couldn't see. 

"Sarah! You need to tell me otherwise I can't help you!" Jareth roughly grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed. She stopped struggling, eyes wide as she stared up at him. 

"…Head…It hurts…Heart, something squeezing…" She couldn't finished as another wave of pain ran through her, stirring another cry. Jareth cursed. He didn't know what he could do against an unknown enemy! He called up a crystal and let it float down onto Sarah's body. 

It seemed to have some effect, he realized with relief, as she stopped struggling. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room. Her eyes were closed, tears already drying on her cheeks. He could see sweat trickling down her collarbone from over-exerting herself. Her chest heaved as she greedily inhaled the air she had been lacking moments before. 

"…Goblin…King?" 

Jareth turned towards the hoarse whisper. She was looking at him now, fully attentive. He nodded slowly, unsure of what she wanted. 

She struggled to sit up and leaned heavily against the headboard so it scraped against the wall. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if thinking. But Jareth knew that she wasn't thinking, it was because of exhaustion, she could barely keep her head up.

"I was so scared." She whimpered, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she fought to keep back tears. She was stronger than that! Jareth looked startled. Where was her spark of life? Her fire? Her strong determination? Her witty remarks? Where was Sarah?

"Tell me what happened." Jareth demanded softly so as not to frighten her anymore. She seemed to struggle to grasp all her thoughts together before speaking. 

"Yesterday, I…I came home from shopping and…I suddenly felt so sick. Everything hurt so much, I couldn't even walk! And then…today…Something was squeezing my heart, I could feel it, it was such an awful feeling! At the same time, it felt like…Like something was torn from my wind. Something was meddling in my thoughts." Sarah babbled, hands moving as she spoke. Jareth frowned, unsure of what to say. He had never heard of anything like this before, it was all new to him. 

"Can you help me?"

"What?" The Goblin King turned to look at the young woman before him. Even though she was sickly pale and her eyes held fear, she was still beautiful. 

"I thought that…You could help me. I don't know what to do! I can't keep going on like this!" Sarah angrily scrubbed at the tears in her eyes. She refused to cry, especially in front of him. 

"If you come back with me…"

"To the Labyrinth?" 

"…Yes, to _your _Labyrinth."

"My Labyrinth? You said that before, in my dream. Just what…What did you mean by that?" Sarah nervously wrung her hands in her lap. Here she was, sitting rather helplessly in bed, with the Goblin King!

"Sarah, you have changed much in the Underground."

"Me?" 

"Yes, you." Jareth sighed wearily. "When you, said _those _words, you unknowingly changed an entire kingdom. The entire Underground."

"Those words? You mean…?" She trailed off when she saw Jareth nod, his face expressionless. Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I could have-But I-…I'm sorry." She managed, bowing her head to her chest. She had not meant to change anything. She only wanted her brother back!

"What's said is said." Jareth said bitterly, waving his hand as if to dismiss the subject. He fell silent, waiting for her to decide. 

"I guess…I'll go with you, to the Labyrinth, I mean." She whispered, worrying her lower lip. When she didn't hear any response she feared he had left her. But he still sat there, a puzzled expression on his face. 

"What is it?"

"Just like that, you agree to come? No complaints? Regrets? 'It's not fair!'?" He leaned forward to study her carefully. She looked offended and crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows drawn. 

"I'm not a child anymore." Huffing, she turned her head away. Leather brushed against her chin as Jareth's hand turned her to face him. When had he gotten so close?

"I am very well aware of that." He licked his lips and looked over her body for good measure. Sarah blushed to the roots of her hair. 

"L-let's just go." She rasped, struggling to get up. The Goblin King stood, hands on his hips, smirking. Sarah cursed him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Jareth reached out an arm to steady her but she swatted it away. 

"I'm just fine." She hissed and to prove her point, took a step forward. Instead of her foot solidly resting on a firm surface, she pitched forward, her legs still weak. The ground came up fast to meet her, but a pair of strong arms quickly caught her. 

The steady beating of a heart was all that filled her mind as her head lay on the Goblin King's chest. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she fought to regain her balance. His arms, she noted, were wrapped around her and that alone was what was holding her upright. 

"You're just fine, hmm?" He drawled in her ear. Sarah shuddered as he breathed down her neck. 

"…So I can't walk yet…" She mumbled, ashamed that she was so weak. And at a time like this! She was just about to open her mouth to say maybe she shouldn't go, when one of Jareth's arms moved under her knees. She shrieked when her feet suddenly left the floor and quickly wrapped her arms around the closest stable thing: Jareth. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed, a scowl on her face. The Goblin King chuckled. 

"Escorting you to _our_ castle."

"Our castle?" 

But Sarah didn't get an answer as a numbing sensation filled her and they vanished. 

@-----)-----

AN: Wow, another long chapter o.o I'm shocked at myself. Not much to say about this chapter. Nothing really unusual. ::shrugs::

Please review! (Leave a contribution in the little box)

~*Neoshipper*~


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I'm glad everyone likes it so far ^-^ I'm also glad that a few people recognized that I'm doing my best to keep Jareth and Sarah in character. I'm sorry, but I just can't picture Jareth saying, "Don't worry, my love." o.0 That actually disturbs me. I dunno, mebbe it's just me. 

Anyway, OMG! I'm so EXCITED! I got to see David Bowie in NY at "The Chance". Not only that, but because I waited outside hours before the concert with only about 20 other fans, he came out and signed stuff! ::squeals:: I got his autograph and really really good pictures ^-^ If anyone wants to know the link to my pictures, tell me and I'll post it next update. 

@-----)-----

"Goblin King…You make me sick." The man hissed, watching as Jareth whisked Sarah away to the Labyrinth. Everything was going so perfect! There should have been no way that he could have gotten through to her. She should have already forgotten!

He cursed his luck and decided it was best to wait. It was nothing new, he could bare it for a while longer if it meant the downfall of the Goblin King. 

"Enjoy yourself now, Jareth. Nothing lasts forever."

-----(-----@

The tingling sensation exploded from Sarah's fingertips, leaving her feeling slightly startled and dazed. Jareth, who still held her in his arms, gently lowered her to the ground. 

"Is it…Always like that?" She turned toward Jareth, one hand holding the side of her head. He smirked and gave a curt nod. 

"You get used to it." 

Sarah nodded mutely and followed him as he started walking forward. She looked about her in awe. She had never been to this part of the Underground before. Lush green fields spread around them, thousands of tiny flowers peppering the grass. 

Jareth stopped, noticing her lack of attention, and cleared his throat. She jumped, startled, and turned towards him sheepishly. 

"All is not as you see before you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look."

Puzzled, Sarah approached him and turned towards where he was pointing. A startled gasp escaped her lips. 

"I-is that? Did I…?"

"Yes, Sarah. You did." Jareth confirmed, grimacing as he looked at the barren land stretched in the distance. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. She suddenly felt sick. How could she have ruined something so beautiful just by completing the Labyrinth?

"You've done quite a bit more than just defeat me." Jareth spoke as if reading her thoughts. Numbly, she followed him, eyes refusing to leave the charred fields in the distance. 

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah finally asked when the scenery changed to something less entertaining. She had expected to turn up in his throne room, or at the very least the castle. But from what she could see, they weren't even close to the castle beyond the Goblin City. 

"To the castle."

"Well, can't you just, I don't know, 'poof' us there?" 

"Poof?" Jareth stopped and raised an eyebrow, amused. Sarah blushed and averted her gaze. Okay, so maybe she was lacking in the sound FX department. 

"No, I can't, 'poof', us there. That would require more magic than I have at this moment." He smirked when she still wouldn't meet his eyes. Shrugging, he continued walking. After another ten minutes of walking, they reached the castle. How they did without even going into the Labyrinth was beyond Sarah. 

"I will take you to your chambers." Jareth spoke as they entered the castle and immediately went up a flight of stairs. Sarah nodded mutely, still overwhelmed. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing her lack of response. She jumped and looked at him. 

"Sorry, just thinking. I never expected to come here again, I mean." Sarah admitted, running her hand along the walls of the castle. They were unnaturally smooth and cold. 

"Well, if you paid more attention to your health…"

"My health?"

"I distinctly remember you withering quite pitifully on the floor when I arrived." Jareth turned to face her as they stopped on the landing of the second floor. Sarah's surprised look changed to one of anger as she glared at him. How dare he!

"And you think that happened because I don't take care of myself?" 

His silence only peaked her anger. Taking a step towards him, she poked her finger at his chest. 

"Something was going through my mind, I felt it. And whatever it was, it had an intention!" Sarah snapped angrily. Jareth looked unfazed. How could he possibly think that this was all her fault? She opened her mouth to yell at him some more when a dizzying wave passed through her. 

Sarah moaned and stumbled drunkenly sideways towards the stairs. Luckily, Jareth reached out and grabbed her wrist just as her one foot stepped backwards onto air. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she fell forward into Jareth's arms. It was strangely comforting, and she found that she didn't want to leave. 

"It's happening again." She whispered, eyes clenched shut. Puzzled, the Goblin King slowly led her down the hall and stopped in front of a closed oak door. Had Sarah not been in pain, she would have taken the time to admire the room. She stumbled and Jareth was forced to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her as he led her to the bed. 

He gently pushed her back until her head rested on a pillow before helping her swing her legs fully onto the mattress. Jareth noticed, with a frown, that she wasn't looking much better. There was sweat on her brow and her jaw was clenched to keep from crying out. 

_'What is wrong, Sarah?' _ He wanted to ask, but what good was it when even he didn't know the answer. She cried out slightly and Jareth quickly stood, heading towards the door. 

"No…Please…Don't leave. I'm scared." Sarah looked at him through glazed eyes, her voice a small whimper. The Goblin King stared back, appalled. This was not the Sarah Williams that had fought him years ago. He nodded slowly before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I'll call for my healer." He reassured her, conjuring a crystal. Sarah nodded meekly and watched as the crystal transformed into a bubble before floating out an open window. 

"He'll be here shortly." 

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes. She was so tired. Jareth said nothing as he sat beside her. A short rap sounded at the door and he rose to answer it. 

A short pot-bellied man hobbled in, coke-bottle glasses sliding down his nose. Thin wiry hair was brushed precariously over his balding head. He bowed when he saw the king. 

"Rise."

"Yes, your majesty. You called?"

"I want you to look over this girl." Jareth motioned to the bed. The man squinted and adjusted his glasses. His beady eyes widened. 

"She's a mortal!" 

"Do you have any objections? I can easily find another healer."

"N-no your majesty. I was merely startled." He bowed low in apology. Jareth motioned for him to stand. 

"Just check her over. I want a thorough report." And with a wave of his hand he was gone. The healer shook his head and hobbled over to Sarah, who was eyeing him very wearily from the bed. 

"Good evening, my lady. I'm under strict orders to check over your medical condition."

"So I've heard." She mumbled dryly. Her tone didn't deter him in the least, and he began pulling equipment Sarah had never seen before out of a black bag that suddenly appeared at his side. 

"Just sit up and I'll get this finished as soon as possible." He assured her, hustling over to the edge of the bed. Sarah nodded and slipped into a sitting position. 

The process, Sarah realized, was not too different from a regular doctor visit. In fact, the only difference was the magic he used. He held a hand directly above her forehead and closed his eyes. Sarah felt something slip into her mind and panicked. 

_'It's all right, I won't hurt you.' _

It took her a moment to realize that it was the healer who had spoken through her mind. She relaxed as she felt him gently prodding, his aura twisting and turning, shifting through her mind as if searching for something. 

As it got closer to the back of her mind, Sarah felt a sense of dread. Her face contorted in pain and she whimpered as something surged forward, moving quickly through her mind. Before Sarah knew what was happening, it slammed into them both, knocking the healer from her body. A scream tore from her throat at the forced exit at the same time the healer stumbled backwards before falling to the floor. 

"W-what was that?" The healer looked fearfully up at Sarah, who had curled into a ball on the bed. A second later the Goblin King reappeared in the room. 

"What happened?" He glared down at the little man, hands poised on his hips. The healer shook his head, eyes wide. 

"I-I've never seen anything like it your majesty! Honest! I tried tapping into her mind to find the cause and I was forced out, like I was shoved." He quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to look at the young woman on the bed. Jareth turned his gaze towards Sarah and cursed in Goblin. 

"Leave us." 

The man bowed and quickly collected his belongings before scuttling out of the room. Once the door was shut, Jareth approached the bed. 

"Sarah?" He called out softly so as not to frighten her. She either didn't hear him or ignored him. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Eyes wide, she looked up at him. 

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered, searching his eyes frantically for an answer. Jareth said nothing and kept his expression carefully guarded. 

"I asked you a question, dammit!" Sarah's sharp hiss and choice of words made the Goblin King's eyes widen. She was seething, he could tell easily by the look on her face. 

"I am not sure what is wrong with you yet." He answered guardedly. Sarah opened her mouth to snap at him, then abruptly closed it and shook her head. There was no sense in arguing. She was too tired for it anyway. 

"I think I need to take a walk." She muttered, pushing the blankets off her and swinging her legs off the bed. Jareth's stern look stopped her. 

"What?"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere, let alone wander around my castle that I so graciously let you stay in."

"_Your _castle? You say that like I _want _to be here, like it's some kind of privilege!" Sarah snorted and stood, stalking towards the door. Her strength had returned to her and she was not going to waste it arguing with him. Jareth made one motion with his hand and the door locked from the outside. Sarah whirled around to face him. 

"How dare you!" 

"I have been generous up until now, I have allowed you to stay in my castle, offered you a chamber, and called upon a healer when you couldn't stand up. And now you demand I let you walk freely within the castle?"

_'I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me, isn't that generous?'_

Sarah held her breath as memories from the past boiled up to the surface of her mind. Memories she would have liked to keep buried. 

"I didn't ask to come here! I didn't ask for your damn hospitality! I want you to leave me alone! You have no power over me! What happened to that, huh!?"

Jareth's expression quickly changed to one of annoyance to one of pure rage. He stalked up to Sarah until she was cornered between him and the wall. She looked up at him, suddenly frightened. 

"You're right, I have no power over you. You're free to go." He snarled through clenched teeth. He viscously waved his hand through the air and the door swung open, slamming into the wall. Sarah winced. 

"Do enjoy your stay, Sarah." He barked before strolling haughtily out of the room and down the hall. Sarah let the air woosh out of her lungs and closed her eyes. She had gotten her way, yet why did she have an unesy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake?

"A walk. That's all I need. Some fresh air will make me feel better, and I need to think." She reassured herself that everything would be fine before leaving the safety of her room. 

@-----)-----

"That stupid girl!" Jareth growled as he paced through his throne room. The goblins cowered at his feet and scrambled away from the merciless pounding of his boots. 

He was furious, his mis-matched eyes hard and cold. How dare she defy him once again! How could he even think that she had grown, matured over the years? 

Someone cleared their throat and Jareth swiveled around to face the intruder. His shoulders loosened a bit. 

"What brings you here, Ashter?" 

"Why, can't I just stop by to visit an old friend?" The man smiled and stepped further into the room. He was tall, slightly taller than Jareth, and lean. His thick black hair was tied back in a satin red ribbon, trailing in a long dark line to his hips. His green eyes sparkled with amusement and worry for his friend. Yes, it had been a while since they had last seen each other.

"Do not try my patience, it is thin enough." The Goblin King sank into his chair, leaving Ashter standing before him. 

"I came by for a number of reasons. Seeing you, believe it or not, was one of them." He offered a smiled that Jareth returned, though it didn't fully reach his eyes. 

"And the other reasons?"

"Did you feel anything peculiar recently?"

"Such as?" 

"A wave of power, a crushing aura?"

"Go look out the window." Jareth wearily pointed towards the window at the far side of the throne room. Ashter frowned but moved so he could see out the window. His eyes widened. 

"It happened to us, but nothing like this." He gestured towards the crumbling Labyrinth walls. Jareth sighed and nodded, wearily rubbing his temples. 

"Something else is bother you. Does it have anything to do with what happened?"

"Yes and no." He answered carefully. Even he didn't know what his friend would do if he found out about Sarah. Ashter stepped away from the window and stood in front of Jareth, hands on his hips. 

"Well, are you going to tell me?" 

"This doesn't concern you." The Goblin King growled, feeling the throbbing in his head becoming stronger. 

"It does concern me when both my friend and the entire Underground is involved." Ashter's eyes slowly changed from curiosity to anger. Jareth cursed, knowing that it was too late to try and hide it. He was lucky that only Ashter had arrived, questioning the disturbance that was so obviously started at the Labyrinth. He had no doubt that the court would try to get involved with this all too soon. 

"The girl is here."

"The girl?" Ashter looked puzzled for only a brief second before his eyes lit with understanding. 

"She summoned me and I accepted."

"I think there's more to it than that." Ashter pried, knowing that it was the only way to get information out of Jareth. They may have been friends for centuries, but even he had his doubts on whether he truly knew him or not. 

"After this…Power hit the Labyrinth, I knew something was wrong with its' keeper. I sent Sarah a dream and told her to summon me, surely you must know by now about the blocked entrance to the Aboveground?"

"Yes, although I haven't tried yet myself."

"She summoned me and when I arrived she could barely breathe, let alone tell me what was wrong. I took her back here to have my healer examine her, but there seems to be some sort of…Being in her mind." Jareth stumbled through his explanation as best he could. Ashter nodded, silently pondering over the events. 

"Where is she now? I'd like to meet this girl. This girl who beat your Labyrinth."

"Do not remind me of the past." He hissed through clenched teeth. Even though it had been years since Sarah's first trip into the Labyrinth, it was not something he could easily put behind him. His pride had been badly wounded, and he had not had much luck as a king either. Ashter smiled sympathetically. 

"Sorry."

"I don't know where she is."

"You don't know where she is? You're letting a mortal walk freely through the Underground?" He asked incredulously. Jareth frowned and conjured a crystal ball. An image of Sarah wandering aimlessly near the start of the Labyrinth appeared. 

"It was not as if I had a choice. She reminded me quite forcefully of how much control I have on her."

"She didn't…" Ashter stared wide-eyed at his friend. The grim expression on Jarerth's face was enough to know that he was telling the truth. 

"Does she know? Saying that for a second time makes you-"

"I am aware of what it does to me." He snarled. Ashter said nothing more as he watched Sarah walk towards the Labyrinth gates. Silently, he eyes Jareth. That woman had no idea just how much she damage she had done by saying those six words a second time. 

-----(-----@

Sarah walked mindlessly along the outside of the Labyrinth walls, her thoughts drifting more or less towards her current situation. She was presumably "ill" and hadn't the slightest idea of what was wrong, she was far away from home, she was in the Goblin King's castle, and she had just pissed him off. Life couldn't get any worse. 

"That's strange, I don't remember the walls being like this. They're crumbling." Sarah placed her palm on the cool stone. The second her fingertips brushed against it, she froze. 

Something was calling to her. A heartbeat filled her mind, her body. A warmth she had never felt before wrapped around her, caressed her. Everything intertwined until there was no telling if the warmth was hers'. The second heartbeat suddenly became one, pumping in time with her own heart. No, it _was _her heart. 

She jerked her hand back and stumbled away for the wall, gasping for air. Immediately the warmth vanished and only the ferocious pumping of her heart was left to fill the silence. It felt strangely like a part of her was missing, but she wouldn't dare put her hand back upon the wall. 

"Sarah? Is that you?"

Sarah turned and watched as a small dwarf hobbled over to her, a slight limp in his step. He looked both surprised and happy to see her. 

"What are you doing here? Did yous wish someone away again?"

"I'm sorry, do I….Do I know you?"

@-----)-----

AN: Ahh, the evilness I have within me ^-^ Just a note: Ashter is my own character I created. Please do not steal him from me! Oh! But the name Ashter is actually derived from "Asher" from Laurell K. Hamilton's awesome series, "Anita Blake". If you haven't read them yet, go! Just the name is based on the character, they look and act nothing alike, trust me. 

Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Ack! I had typed about a full page of this story and in my stupidity, closed it without saving!!!! _ Oi vey. That's okay, didn't really like where it was going ^-^ So I'm starting again, with no other options ^-^;; A note to other writers: Save your stuff continuously!!!!

Okay, really random, but on the Heathen CD, you know the "Gemini Space Craft" song?

You know when he's like, "Wellllll" near the end? That always sends shivers up my spine…LMAO! Maybe it's just me ^-^

@-----)-----

Hoggle blinked, his brows knitting together in confusion. He studied the woman before him, surely he hadn't gotten this girl mixed up with Sarah. Despite the longer hair, more angled face, height, and wiser eyes, there was no mistake. This was Sarah. 

And yet, at the same time, she wasn't Sarah. The old Sarah would have remembered her friends. She would have swooped down and tried to hug, maybe even kiss, him. But here she was, years later, standing before him as if she had never seen him before. He half expected it was a joke. That she would laugh and say, "Of course I wouldn't forget you!" 

"I-it's me, Sarah. Hoggle." He slapped his hand once against his chest, as if proving a point. She cocked her head to the side, a slight frown on her face. 

"You…Really don't remember me?" 

Sarah shook her head sadly. Hurt was evident in Hoggle's voice, something he did not display often. Sarah immediately wanted to take it back, to remember him because the anguish on his face made her want to cry out. 

Something in her mind nagged at her, told her she should remember him, that he was important to her. That they indeed had met before and had went through a great deal together. But the harder she tried to remember him, the further away the sensation became, until it was just a dull numbing sensation pushed far back into her mind to be forgotten. Could this have something to do with whatever was affecting her?

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember you."

"Oooh, Jareth isn't going to like this."

"Jareth? You know Jareth?" Sarah's eyes lit with frustration. Hoggle nodded slowly. 

"Course I do. You….Remember Jareth but not me?" He watched her reaction carefully. She nodded slowly, a frown marring her face. 

"I'm so sorry, Hogwart."

"Hoggle!" He snapped. She smiled sheepishly back at him. The buzzing in the back of her head came back strong, than was carelessly brushed aside. Hoggle smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Things were almost back to normal. Almost. 

-----(-----@

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Ashter asked, sprawled across the Goblin King's throne. He watched Jareth pace until his head hurt, then turned his attention to the window. 

"I don't know." He growled, frustrated. He hated not knowing, feeling trapped in one of his own games. But what could he do? He didn't only have the problem of facing the court, but Sarah's health as well to deal with. 

He might be able to get away with telling the court that without Sarah, the Underground would perish. It was true, and should keep him out of trouble. Until, of course, someone got word of a mortal in the castle and attempted something rash that could very well danger Sarah's life. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the throne room burst open and Hoggle came limping in, Sarah close behind. Ashter raised an eyebrow, amused, but silently watched to see what his friend would do. 

"What are you doing here, Hedgewart?"

"Hogwart."

"It's Hoggle!" The small man corrected both the king and Sarah, obviously offended. Jareth didn't pay any attention to him, and instead turned to face Sarah. 

She was chewing on her bottom lip, as if deep in thought. Jareth frowned, then looked at Hoggle, who was currently tugging at his coat. Under normal circumstances, he might have sent him to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but whatever he wanted to say seemed urgent. 

"Yes?" He looked wearily down at the dwarf, not very eager to talk to much of anyone today. At least not until he had a plan. 

"Yer majesty, Sarah, she….She doesn't remember me." Jareth was about to ask why that was so Underground-shattering when he froze. He quickly turned his attention towards Sarah, who was fidgeting nervously in the doorway. 

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes. I know I should know him, I can feel this thing in my head that's telling me I know him, but I keep drawing a blank."

Jareth let his breath hiss out of him and he walked slowly over to his throne. Ashter moved without being told to and watched as the king fell back into his chair, one hand covering his face. 

"W-what? What's wrong?" Sarah hesitantly approached the throne. The Goblin King looked up at her, and he suddenly seemed weary, so much older. She frowned. 

"Sarah, may I examine you?"

"Examine me?" 

"Enter your mind. I have a few suspicions that I would like to clear." He explained as he stood and walked towards her. Sarah held her breath. Even now, while she should have been worried about her health, she couldn't help but notice just how beautiful he really was. She could see his lips moving, knew he was saying something important, but she couldn't break the trance he held on her. She could only focus on his mouth. She wondered what it tasted like…

"I don't believe she's hearing you, Jareth."

The deep voice brought her out of her haze and she turned to look at the man standing in the corner of the room. Why hadn't she noticed him before? 

"Sarah, as flattered as I am that you like what you see, this is important." Jareth smirked, thoroughly enjoying the face she made. 

"Why you arrogant….Arrogant bastard!" Sarah exploded, trying to fight down the blush that stained her cheeks. She had been caught, and she knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for another week or so. 

"I assure you, I am not a bastard." He tugged on one of his gloves, giving her a bored look. She seethed silently. Whatever she said he would just throw back in her face anyway.

"As you were saying?" Ashter asked, startling Sarah. She had forgotten about him. 

"Oh, excuse me, I haven't met you before, have I?" Sarah turned to face the other man, ignoring Jareth completely. There was an anxiousness to her voice that she knew was present because of the current situation. How many more people had she met before that she didn't remember? Ashter chuckled and shook his head. 

"Fear not, m'lady. We have not met before. My name is Ashter. I'm a friend of Jareth's." He bowed and his ponytail slipped over his shoulder, partially hiding his face. Sarah blushed at the gesture and smiled shyly. 

"My name is Sarah."

"If you are finished…" Jareth interrupted, a scowl on his face. Ashter straightened and nodded, suddenly solemn. Sarah frowned but nodded, reluctantly turning to face the blonde man before her. 

"As I had been saying before you undressed me with your eyes." He held up a hand to stop the protest he knew was coming before continuing. "I will need to enter your mind, using my magic. It is the only way that I can find the cause of all this."

Sarah nodded cautiously. Did she really want him going through her mind? Did that mean he would see her innermost thoughts? Her secrets that no one was meant to know? He seemed to read her mind already and chuckled. 

"I am not doing this to pry into that complicated little mind of yours. I am trying to ensure the safety of my Labyrinth and to do that, I must use you as a median."

Sarah felt her body go numb as he spoke. A median. That's what she was. Of course, how could she ever think that he would still love her? Had he ever loved her? Or was that all just a game? 

"Fine, but hurry up and finish this. Wouldn't want your precious Labyrinth to crumble." She snapped bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. He blinked, momentarily confused, before he eyed her wearily and nodded. 

"If you will sit there. It is easier to enter if you are relaxed." He pointed to his throne in the center of the room. Sarah nodded and slowly walked over, not fully trusting turning her back on the Goblin King. Once she was settled, Jareth approached, standing in front of her. 

"Close your eyes." He instructed gently. She obliged, and held her breath. It was a few moments before she felt the brush of something foreign but not unwelcome in her mind. Were it not for the soothing voice murmuring back to her, she would have bolted out of the room. It felt like velvet, and she felt things low in her body tighten. 

Power trickled through her mind, brushing gently against memories of her family and old friends. It almost felt as if a large feline were rubbing against her. Of course, that large feline would be Jareth and the thought of him kneeling by her side and butting his head against her leg was enough to make her giggle. 

"Concentrate." A voice whispered, and she was back to sitting silent and still. Something stirred at the back of her mind and she gasped, recognizing it as the thing from before. 

"Jareth! Get out now!" She didn't know if she had yelled out loud, but she knew he needed to get out. It slithered faster towards him, mercilessly tearing through her mind, eliciting small whimpers from her mouth. 

With an impressive push, Jareth was tossed from her mind and landed hard on his butt, momentarily stunned. 

"Jareth! Are you all right?" Ashter hurried over to his friend's side and helped pull him up. He nodded slowly. 

"What just happened? Lady Sarah was screaming, she-"

"Sarah!" He had forgotten about the girl while he was trying to regain his composure. She was still sitting in the throne, hands gripping the arms so tightly her knuckles were white. She still hadn't opened her eyes, the only sounds her small whimpers. He approached her cautiously and kneeled before her, his hands hesitating just above hers'. 

"Sarah?" He placed his hands over hers' and she screamed, yanking them back and cradling them close to her body. Her eyes were wide, staring back at him, mouth open as if she were getting ready to scream. 

"He wants me to forget. He told me…Told me he was going to-to…" She shivered, as if remembering something horrible, and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Who wants you to forget? What is he going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know who he is! He said he was going to kill you!"

@-----)-----

AN: Bah! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been so wrapped up in my fav RPG Lunar again that I haven't been updating. I actually had this chapter finished a while ago BUT (don't hit me yet!) BUT I was re-reading and thinking of rewriting the entire chappy because I didn't like how it was going. Needless to say I didn't. 

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


End file.
